glestfandomcom-20200213-history
Fan Sites
Glest has a small handful of fan sites dedicated directly to Glest itself, which may vary, but may include pages on modding Glest, download pages for mods, and various fan work. The wiki itself is one massive fan site as well, since it is not owned or created by the Glest Team (though several members have edited it before), but rather by the Glest community, its dedicated fans. These fan sites are mostly split into the active (still updated and kept-up-to-date) and the inactive (abandoned and listed here for posterity only). Active Fan Sites Glest Guide Created by Omega, one of the current Glest Board administers, the Glest Guide is geared more towards helping learn modding and instructing the viewers for various help with Glest, the Glest Guide cannot be edited by the viewers, but offers quality information and is not limited in the sense that the Wiki is, which has spawned hovering XML description boxes, a dynamic download center, and a scenario creator, among others. It is a host to the most complete download list for Glest, having nearly every mod, tileset, etc available to download, and the mod list can be updated by anyone. Link: Glest Guide Glest Maps Wiki A collection of maps for Glest. Created by Trappin, a popular map maker on the Glest Board, it focuses solely on maps. Link: Glest Maps Wiki Glest Wiki This is the Glest Wiki you are currently on, one massive Wiki geared towards providing information on a granularity basis, where everyone can edit, and everyone's opinions are equal. It has a core set of Policies to govern the site, but after that, all the editing is left in the hands of the viewers, who can edit as they please, with or without an account (though signing up a free account is recommended). Link: Glest Wiki Titusgames Titi's site for his mods. Originally hosted the Megapack before it was moved to MegaGlest, which has its own website. The site is rarely updated now, but still hosts the frequently as it hosts the Blender G3D export scripts. Link: Titusgames Inactive Fan Sites Glest: Evolution Created by the original Glest Board moderator, RainCT, Glest Evolution was set to be a hub fan site for Glest, but was abandoned long ago. It has not been updated for years, and its creator is no longer on the Glest Board. Link: Glest:Evolution Freewebs Glest Created long ago, and abandoned by 2006, this site was never even completed before it was abandoned, and now has nothing but a few archives of very old, retextured Mods. Link: Freewebs Glest Viviti Glest Created by Archmage while new to Glest, it has since been abandoned and never used. Like many of the abandoned fan sites, this was never completed and Archmage moved away from using the site, now prefering the use of the forums for displaying his mods. Viviti Glest Fan Fiction Some Glest fan's have also created their own fan fiction regarding Glest, and thus, has given birth to a few articles to add backstory to Glest. Note: Being fan fiction, these are NOT considered canon. *Lengthy fan fiction at Glest: Evolution *Fan fiction on the Glest Board See Also *About Glest *Glest Board Category:External Sites